guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Consulate Docks (mission)
bonus If you kill a group of field marshals before you get the bonus, it will show as "2 of 3 groups remaining". Then when you get the bonus, it will reset and show as "3 of 3 groups remaining". Obviously you can't kill the group that is already dead, but when you kill the 2nd group, it knows you already killed one and shows "1 of 3 groups remaining". Thought I would say it because I considered restarting because I thought I'd messed the bonus up, but I got carried on and got it anyway. --Carth 20:59, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Difficulty I found this mission surprisingly difficult. I entered it with a character, 3 heroes & 4 hench, all level 15. If you're in the same boat as me, expect to fight level 22+ bosses who deal 400 damage with meteors, and one particular dervish boss who takes a solid 5 minutes to wear down & kill. Interrupts are handy for the dervish, and solid nuking is particularly handy for the phalanxes of level 20 rangers with whirling defense. I succeeded with two hero healers (One heal, one life bonder) & a hench healer. Also, a side note: did anyone else have suspicions that the sunspear warcry effect (Sets minimum life to 600, armor to 80) wasn't working? My life was 490 throughout. Craw 11:31, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::I hear you. Luckily I first completed the game on my SS necromancer, rather than any other character. If I hadn't I would have been COMPLETELY turned off to this game because of Captain Mwende (who seems to appear twice in the mission). I can't get past him playing any build other than SS. :::Huh, I didn't have any problem with it as a Warrior. I even had heroes that were their beginning level (Dunkoro or whatever the monk is that you're required to take with you). --Rainith 16:08, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::I don't have a problem until Mr. Mwende. After that, he just slaughters all of my allies/henchmen/heroes I always get to the final group with Mwendae and his elite gaurds and for some reason i always die... his spike dmg owns the party. ::::I find that for that battle, what I wound up doing with dervish is just use the command to stick my healers behind a wall, just out of reach, and if necessary, just keep pounding away at Mwende. Res, attack, die. Res, attack, die. Whatever the case, my survivor is not going anywhere near that mission for a good while. Craw 09:21, 4 November 2006 (CST) I managed to have myself and three Heroes at L20 by the time I reached Consulate Docks. I had heard it was a hard mission so I was prepared for a bad experience on my first run through. But...All I can say is...Gee. I was actually expecting more out of this mission. When it suddenly ended after the last group of enemies, I thought, "What? But I haven't even covered half the map yet!" Oh well, the assault was fun while it lasted...I'll grant one thing, it is complete and utter chaos 95% of the time, and that makes it a bit difficult for, say, human monks or such. Nevertheless this mission was a walk in the park the first time around - didn't even have a single death...And, to make matters worse, I had Olias casting Rotting Flesh, without knowing that it would be cruelly backfired on me by Armor of Sanctity (I think)! Luckily, Tahlkora was set up as an extreme RC Prot monk, and Dunkoro had GoLE + Heal Party. Hooray for Heroes. Myself, I was playing D/W Tactics scythe, keeping up "Watch Yourself!", "Shields Up!", and such. Henchmen was composed entirely of healers and frontliners, I had no party support casters. A couple times I nearly got spiked by 10 Precision Shots at once, but Dunkoro's WoH saved me. Then I got to Captain Mwende, bless his soul. Fireball - 200 AoE to 70AL, I can't think what it must have been for poor Dunkoro! And Meteor too! Somehow, though, I managed to persevere and no one died...quite a battle though, he is even harder than some of the Mursaat bosses. In the end, though, the Sunspears carried the day and were sadly pwn't by two Blades of Corruption and a...thing. I don't know my demons too well, but I could've beat 'em, I think. By the way, the "Tips" section is rather subjective and should be removed, I followed nearly none of those and I have a feeling they'd do more harm than good. Except for "Shields Up!", of course. Oh, and taking Wild Blow and similar attacking moves is nice also. Entropy 04:16, 24 January 2007 (CST) I heard nothing about this mission ahead of time, and played it with my Istani native (a really bad smiting/spear Mo/P build unsing only the skills given to you or bought with hero skill points). I don't remember my level... probably around 17. I had only three heroes and myself... no henchies, no other player characters. I think i did die early one (died or restarted once I was the number of foes with siege) (and I claim it's easy)... but went back in once I knew it was utter chaos. Maybe changed one hero, but no build tweaking. Second time I just did a little less blind rushing, and it was no problem. I think the biggest issue, much more damaging than the bosses or siege, is to have meele and ranged attackers. You get decimated against the tightly packed R's with their Whirling Defence. An Animate Bone Fiend minion master will just make matters worse (unless you are able to cancel stances on multiple foes, or bring no meele characters at all). At the same time, bring Whirling Defence if you are part ranger, and stand inside groups of archers. I haven't used that technique here, but it decimates them on Venta Cemetery (mission). --Mooseyfate 17:05, 2 March 2007 (CST) I did it with my dervish at lvl 14. Now I'm once again in front of this mission with my lvl 14 paragon. I really believe this will be the end of her. Dunkoro has got lvl 13 :/. Maybe anybody has some more suggestions? I also have got a lvl 11 Playful Flamingo, but I don't think that will make my breakthrough. Which lvl does Zenmai have once you recuit her? Or maybe I must recuit Olias and then get him some skills like Animate Shambling Horror or Vampiric horrorsMaybe that will be a key to success. Or do I have to believe in 'power in numbers'? So just me and Dunkoro with a noob lvl and then six lvl 17 henchies? Of course paragon's have got a better AR then dervishes and this time I already have bought some armor from the crafter in this mission, what I didn't had with my dervish. This is sad. Almost all of my characters and heroes are lvl 20 by this mission, and when my lvl 14 Dervish went through with same lvl heroes and henchies a long time ago, and I killed everything in sight, masters bonus, no problem. ive run people through this mission at lvl 17. I don't know why its so difficult for everyone. --Uberxman1028 02:06, 25 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 Not to speak down at anyone in particular, but just like the equivalent missions in other campaigns (Crystal Desert in Prophecies, Vizunah Square in Factions), people are rarely max-level, max-armor, max-weapons, full competent skillbar, etc. by the time they make it here. It's not hard if you know what you're doing, because of the Sunspear Battle Call...but without enough game experience you're just asking for trouble. I don't know why people bother runs at all, knowing they'll probably end up getting stuck on the more difficult missions eventually...or have to buy a mission run instead. (T/ ) 02:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing that was to me entropy, wasn't watching this page, but the point i was getting at was that i was really incompetent. my builds sucked, and i used dervishes in a really lame way. I just don't think its that hard with the massive army you get to carry around and all. I guess its just my playing style, but i don't find this all that hard. Although i do see your point, runs are lame, but I did most of them for tips, which is still no justification. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 03:40, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Sunspear Battle Call Sunspear Battle Call: Increases minimum Health to 600 and minimum armor to 80 This does not work for me. Can someone confirm it as a bug? Poke 14:33, 20 November 2006 (CST) :It is indeed glitched, be sure to send in a support ticket from NCSoft.com :) Other than that, all I can say is..oh well. - image:nex.jpg19:10, 20 November 2006 (CST) It now says that it increases your health to that of a level 20, and more importantly, it works now. Kessel 03:46, 23 November 2006 (CST) MM if you fail this mission I dont know whether it's a glitch or not, but when I failed this mission I discovered that the missions to cantha and tyria were mysteriously available. Should you find this mission difficult and providing it's not a glitch, an idea to complete this mission would be to do as I did and go to tyria and grab olias. Give him level 16 death magic and fill the rest up on soul reaping. Make him a pure MM with both blood of the master and veratas sacrifice, then put a few Minion raising spells. Fortunately I already had flesh golem too but it's not at all essential. Either way, the second time I tried this mission it was complete railroad, we must have completed this within 5 minutes flat.Faction 11:11, 21 November 2006 (CST) :A tip on MMing this mission, fiends are not a very good idea, as they trigger the whirling defense from the bowmen a lot. Try using melee minions, or if you want fiends, make sure your monk/meleers know before hand. Or your party assassin might see Whirling Defense x34 on his damage monitor, and then, dead. On a side note, does this mission remind anyone a lot of Dynasty Warriors? --waywrong 01:21, 25 November 2006 (CST) :You are in fact allowed to take the quests to Tyria and Cantha once you finish the quest The Time is Nigh, not after you finish this mission. So no glitch. Kessel 02:30, 25 November 2006 (CST) Kormir's Strategy Class: Failed. The mission is a sort of a farce. Seriously, who attacks a fortress with... 20-30 soldiers? Given the numbers of people who came from Tyria and Cantha, Gandara would have been overran and pillaged in no-time. I know that's Guild Wars, but it gets annoying sometimes. It might not be about realism, but even common sense advises that in case of such desperate maneuver it's 'you do it or die', so you can use all of your resources. There's A LOT of ridiculous things like that in Guild Wars, for example Gate of Madness where there's enough people to actually outnumber Abaddon's forces. Quite ironic to me. Anyway, end of rant. It's GW after all and the party size is eight. - Lavvaran 17:14, 1 December 2006 (CST) It's still better then some battles in the other two campaigns, 8 people against an army of Titans and an Undead Lord, 20 people againts an army of Afflicted and a construct of a divine being.The Hobo 06:45, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Maybe in an upcoming installment, as part of making the game play tougher, they'll expand the party sizes to 12 or more so that we can really start having some fun PvE battles || Cobalt2020 of Iron Myth || 19:38, 16 January 2007 (CST) What I love is how your entire "army" is destroyed by 3 easy-to-kill demons. 24.11.175.161 15:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I don't think they will redo the 12 peoples group. Bigger party often mean longer to find a complete one, sadly.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:46, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::But we have heroes now. Get four people in a group, each brings three heroes, you've got twelve right there. Plus, since they aren’t raising the lvl20 cap, they've got to keep making the game harder for GW veterans, so why not increase the size of the battles. Seems to me to be the next logical thing. || Cobalt2020 of Iron Myth || 19:52, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm surprised to see even mention of raising level cap on Wiki. If you really understand the game, you'd know a level cap raise would be impracticle. The larger teams claim does have merit though. But a larger team doesn't mean a greater challenge. Raise NPC levels, add NPC's, give NPC's two additional randomly generated skills... all of these things add challenge for veterans. Just raising your team number and raising the enemies team number is kind of a wash. Lavvaran is right about it being silly, but it never really bothered me. If it puts your mind at ease, just look at all the boats (though there probably should be many many more), and figure that you and the group you meet up with are the only two boats that even made it far enough to dock. I'm not really trying to defend it, just offering a senario for you to imagine that may bother you less. --Mooseyfate 17:14, 2 March 2007 (CST) Just to note, all these NPCs have very crappy skill combinations. Not very effective against Varesh or Blades of Corruption. Snow Phoenix Changed Standard/Expert table Based on my experiences this morning, I changed the table to reflect that if you kill one group of Korunun Field Marshalls, you still get merely standard. I found this out by accidentally doing that this morning. 1 group is standard, 3 groups is masters. I'm assuming 2 groups is expert. ScionOfErixalimar 14:18, 26 January 2007 (CST) God of War This level reminded me tons of the atmosphere of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_of_War_%28video_game%29 God of War where you running through Athens under siege. There are lots of differences, but the mood the level set created surprisingly simular feeling to me. --Mooseyfate 17:17, 2 March 2007 (CST) Pre-requisites Are there any definite requirements before being allowed to do this mission? I was kicking around some thoughts on how low a level could get to the mainland. I figured it's probably necessary to have done the Diggings and Blacktide Den missions, but what happens if you they get taxi-ed into Consulate Docks before following the remaining primary quests, can the docks mission be entered then? --BramStoker 11:06, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :You can enter the outpost at any time if you get ferried, but Raidmarshal Mehdara will not offer the option to enter the mission until you have completed The Time is Nigh. He will also refuse entry if someone else attempts to ferry you through the mission. :Adding up the rewards for all the primary quests, assuming you only get Standard reward for the three missions, and assuming you get 0 experience from kills (which would be quite difficult), you must be at least level 6 before you can access this mission. Adding in kill XP and the 1,000 XP from completing the mission, the lowest possible level you can be on the mainland is probably level 8. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:50, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Not to mention you'd have to try really hard not to get master's on the first mission. —Khudzlin 20:37, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Bug in end cutscene Sometimes, the big demon (It's The Hunger or something isn't it?) gets blocked by other Sunspear allies (I think that is Nerashi) and Kormir doesn't get attacked. However, as you can see she still "dies" anyways...and even though it is out of position, the demon still "eats" her. I've been through Consulate Docks several times and I've only had this happen once...very strange to see. Yet another reason why GW cutscenes are usually disappointing...oh well. (T/ ) 14:14, 9 July 2007 (CDT) I had the same problem for Kodunar Crossroads. At the end my minions was laying into Hunger who was nonchanantly roaring at nothing. When it was time to pwn the poor captain, the Hunger instead decided to run off and the Captain soon died of mysterious reasons --Blue.rellik 00:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Unable to Find HM Tips in Wiki or Forums I know this is likely to sound a little dumb, but I have been totally unable to find ANY tips for this mission in HM, here, or in the forums. Since I'd kinda like to get my 'Kind of Big Deal' track moved along, I figured doing my Protector and Guardian titles would be a fairly effective way to handle the goal. However, after absolutely MAULING the intial Field Marshal group in the mission, I proceeded to the Paragon boss, figuring it would be difficult, but a reasonable battle. If only it were that simple. I'm not entirely certain what smoked me, or if Kormir died, somewhere I couldn't see, but my health spiked downwards 1/3, 2/3, then immediately prior to the last 1/3 disappearing, I got the 'Your party has failed. You are being returned to the outpost.' message. My dervish went in with a pretty strong AoB/Eternal build, and with Razah minion bombing, Dunk running LoD spam, Morgahn doing a homegrown (and thus far highly successful) Axe+FA+Def Buff Shouts build, and Kihm, Devona, Sogolon and the mesmer henchie. Any one got advice? I had Captain What's-his-twiddle down to less than 25% life, and then I was DEAD; like, inside 4 seconds. Apophis 00:18, 14 August 2007 (CDT) : After pulling out most of my hair on this mission I finally completed it with masters in HM. AI seems a bit buggy on this with henchies and NPC allies that come along for the ride. I completed this with Me,( a Avatar of Balthazar dervish with Eternal Aura, Heart of Holy Flame and Signet of Pious Light for some nice unblockable armour ignoring damage, burning and self healing (only the bombardment would ever interrupt me) My MM, Dunk running Holy Haste LoD and Ogden running as protection. Henchies were Cynn, Eve, Gehraz, Devona. Taking all healing responsibilities away from henchies did the trick for me, in previous attempts I had 1 henchie healer and she just pissed me off something wicked, would hardly heal and never resurrected anyone, even though she was right on top of a mass of dead team members. The Allies you get along the way were frustating me in early attempts as they just kept getting stuck on stuff, the MM you get after stopping the firewall only once managed to get past the obstructions in front of her, and on several attempts all three got stuck >.< Having all three with your party is a good thing and can make the difference if you're not prepared for this mission. :As with the bosses they do double damage and that Paragon boss with that might spear attack would stuff me up if left unchecked. Best advance I have is to target bosses first Priest second and something else next. The Kournan warriors will go after your back line and do a lot of damage to them compared to NM version, they are also more determined and will still wail on your squishes while you wail on them, they're something to keep on eye. Protective Spirit is, of course, a great skill to take, especially with the bosses, HM is a lot more intense than NM and I think I personally took that for granted. House_of_Furyan I know this is really late, and you've probably already beat the mission... but to anybody else: For double damage blind physicals and interrupt casters... Thats basically the key to this game... --65.101.133.155 05:04, 1 March 2008 (UTC)